(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particular to a game apparatus having a spherical outer appearance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical game apparatus for children includes a cubic shape having six surfaces each having nine subpieces, such that the game apparatus includes 26 blocks formed on the outer peripheral portion. The blocks are rotatable about the axes of the game apparatus.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel game apparatus which has a spherical shape.